


Honest Truly I Do or (A Boom and than a Breeze)

by whiteravenwrites17



Series: It's Truly Wonderful [2]
Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, eccentric, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: Have you every watched Chitty again and then notice so much more things than you did when you were a child? Wel I did, but thankfully I was smart enough to know the magical chemistry between Potts and Truly. The sass between of them was just a way to fend off the sexual tension that they scream it at each other. What I loved was learning the trivia of the movie. But I was disapointed that the second half of the movie was a fairytale?! I thoughtt to completley ignore the canon and write more of a love story for Truly and Caractacus, a love story for just amazingly wonderful characters. I also was thinking of doing CCBB movie story, of course with lots more adventure. A short 10 chapter story, now completed.





	1. Chapter 1

  Caractacus stared blankly at the wall of his room, he lost a wonderful person today, Truly. Truly Scrumptious daughter of a candy maker, who had entered his heart with a boom and then with a breeze. He had replayed the scene in his head, he had ran out on his dreams to ask Truly, a question he had to ask her- a question he had thought he would never ask again. Then Lord Scrumptious had said that Caratacus wouldn’t be the right man for Truly, despite the arguments the young inventor had made. He had hoped to tell Truly how he loved her, a realization that hit him so soon. He was such an intelligent man, how did he see who he was falling in love with?.

 

He had tried her full name on his lips _Truly Potts_. It sounds right, a name that rolled on his tongue that sounds so sweet like her maiden name. When he had come home, he knew what the children were expecting a new mother. After the events of Vulgaria, he had wanted to he tried to ignore the feeling of loneliness when he wasn’t with her until he got home he didn’t realize how much he needed her.  He turned off his light, yelping at the heat from the lamp and rubbed his hand on the fabric on the coolness of his pants.

 

 How did Truly feel? Did she love him too? As Truly looked at through the window at Scrumptious estate, she couldn’t forget how at ease he was at that picnic, how loving and kind he was to her. How often she wondered if he felt the same way.

 

“Where’s my daughter?” a loud obnoxious voice came from downstairs.

 

Truly’s maid opened the door to let her father in. Her father was in one of his tempers, which wasn’t really much of a change. He had been in this mood since Truly had made her feelings about Caractacus clear. He had driven her home after she had driven to the Potts family to congratulate Caractacus on his partnership with her father.  She had gone to find her father there, it seemed that Caractacus was almost disappointed that she was there but he couldn’t stop looking at her nor could she stop and somehow she couldn’t stop staring at him. Maybe she didn’t want to.

 

Her father recently had wanted her to marry a partner of his. He was a fat pompous human being, she had loved Caractacus more than ever now that she was separated from him. “Aren’t you going to go downstairs to welcome our guest?”

 

“I will do no such thing!”

 

“Truly,” her father said, with his arms covered over his chest. “You have to remember you have a duty to this family. Carry on the family name. If you have to forget about Mr. Potts- he’s a crackpot an eccentric inventor who made whistling sweets”.

 

“Which you bought!” Truly pointedly yelled.

 

“Who knows how far Woof Sweets will go,” he said patting Truly softly on the shoulder. “Besides not every dog will like sweets”.

 

“He’s a genius,” Truly mumbled. “I would have been lucky to have married him. He will do much better than Mr. Gilkey”.

 

 Lord Scrumptious furrowed his eyebrows together and crossed his arms and threw his arms into the air in exaggeration. “Mr. Gilkey is already a rich man”.

 

“And twice my age,” Truly pointed out.

 

“He needs a wife and you are this ideal choice,” his father pointed out. “will you come downstairs?”

 

“I’ll be down in a minute,” she half mumbled avoiding her father’s gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Caractacus sat alone at breakfast, his eggs weren’t being cooked. Nothing had seemed to work since Truly left his life, his heart had hurt he didn’t think it would hurt so much since Mimsie had died. He blew his nose and sat down in his chair by the fireplace. He heard the latching of the door opening and saw the silm figure of Truly.

He immediately straightened his back, and cleared his throat. “Truly”.

He wasn’t making this easier for her. Why did he have to call her by her maiden name? It felt so good, and so intimate. She suppressed her smile and sat her parasol down. “Caractacus,” she mumbled.

“Mr. Potts,” she greeted with an unusual impassive tone.

It was one of the many qualities that he loved about her a voice: thick with emotion. He heard his Christian name spoken under her break but said nothing. “Miss Scrumptious”.

“My father is hosting an evening with his partners and he forgot to invite you I was wondering if you wanted to come-”

“Truly-”

“I’m sure you’ve heard about my engagement to Mr. Gilkey,” she replied with strained emotion.

She waited to see his reaction, he looked up at her face, one single tear that shed down her face. He stood up and asked. “I’m guessing it’s against your wishes, you should marry someone close to your age”.

“It’s not that simple,” she smiled sadly.

“Truly,” he whispered. She turned around and there he was reaching for her hand. “You know how I feel about you, don’t you?”.

She squeezed his hands and smiled at the soft gesture. “Yes, I know”.

  
“You know?” he asked with a smirk.

  
“Of course I know,” she laughed.

  
He smiled so broadly he thought he was going to burst. “Your father-”

  
“I know, but just so you know I wish Mr. Gilkey was you,” she laughed through what almost seemed tears. “But you’ll come?”

“Of course,” he smiled.

Truly reluctantly let go of his hand and opened the latch. She let out a loud sob, hoping Caractacus wouldn’t hear her. She took off her hat, and put it in the passenger’s seat, she took off her finest white gloves and tried to start the engine, it spurred and shook the car. It was the worst of days, she got the clarification she needed from Caractacus, he did feel the same way about her! Why couldn’t he tell her in Vulgaria then? Never mind that she had a party to get ready for and one she was dreading. After knowing how Caractacus felt she couldn’t think she could forget anything ever happened.

Caractacus got out of his small house and saw Truly struggle with her car, it brought back a painful memory. “Having trouble?”

“It’s not starting- the engine everything is wrong!”

He suppressed his sarcastic comment as she made room for him to see what exactly was wrong with her car. “I don’t hear the oil running,” Caractacus mumbled. “The hydraulic brake..ethylene oil- transfer pressure- mechanism”.

“All I heard was hydraulic brake,” she commented.

  
“Well in other words your gas has dried out”.

  
“Dried out?” she repeated.

He didn’t want to poke fun of the situation, he didn’t want to see her more upset than she already was. “Well the good news is you won’t fall into any lakes”.

“Very funny,” she snapped.

“Well I could drive you back to your estate I know the way anyhow,” he replied wiping his greasy hands on his jacket.

“Thank you,” she replied sweetly.  
  
“I’m not dressed for the occasion,” he realized. “isn’t the lunch with your father’s business partners today?”

“He wouldn’t be very happy to see you like that, he isn’t too fond of you as it is. Well I’m sure in anything you wear you’ll look…”

“Look what?” he asked with a playful look.

“It’s not important, let’s just get on with this dreadful day,” she grunted.

Caractacus couldn’t help but smile at her sheepish smile. What was the end of that sentence? Did she think he was handsome? How could she think that? He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had thought of him that way. Her blush added a nice color to her cheeks, he tried to look away as he started Chitty’s engine.

To not look as if they had come together, Truly went up to her father first. Caractacus parked Chitty far away from the estate near a couple of bushes. He sighed at his attire and greeted Lord Scrumptious with the most generous fake smile he could muster. “Mr. Potts, I don’t remember sending you an invitation”.

“Your daughter invited me, my lord,” Caractacus replied overwhelmed with the feeling of awkwardness. He didn’t want to arouse Lord Scrumptious’s temper.

  
“She did?” Lord Scrumptious asked with a raised eyebrow. “I had no idea she was so fond of you”.

  
“Neither did I”  
  
Truly came with a friendly smile and weaved her arm through her father’s. “I invited Mr. Potts father”.

“I can see that. Truly, why don’t you show Mr. Potts to the table?”

Caractacus followed Truly like a dog chasing a bone. He felt ridiculous, he was undressed and frankly didn’t like parties. Truly had worn her hair in braids with a bow in the part. It made him frankly melt like butter it took him all the energy he could muster not to take her in his arms right there. He could suppress his feelings, he spent a whole week doing it he could do it now.

Still he couldn’t stop slapping himself in the face. Why did he let Lord Scrumptious stop him, he could have stood up for himself and Truly. She could have made her own decisions, why couldn’t she choose who she could be happy with?

Truly was asked to sit next to her fiancé, she gave a forced smile as a sweaty greasy hand held her own. She was right Caractacus looked attractive in anything he weared. He was a little sheepish as he looked around to middle aged men in their clean white suits and beards and the tiny proportioned plates.

“So Miss Scrumptious, I didn’t see your automobile,” a plump aristocrat said inhaling his cigar smoke.

“Truly, did it fall into the lake again?” her father demanded.

“No the ethylene oil dried out,” she replied.

“How do you know so much about mechanics?” her father asked.

“I offered to drive her here,” Caractacus said suddenly.

The entire party fell silent as all eyes fell on the young inventor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
“You drove my daughter here?” Lord Scrumptious demanded.

Oh bollocks. She was engaged to someone else other than himself! He made plenty of mistakes but this was by far the worst.

“He’s just defending me father,” Truly said suddenly. “I practically begged him too”.

“He didn't carry you again did he?”

“No,” Caractacus replied. “not this time”.

A sigh of relief went around the table especially from Mr. Gilkey. Oh you would like that would you? Frankly, Caractacus felt embarrassed that Truly told her father the events of Vulgaria and everything else. He couldn't blame her, if her father had forced her to marry someone else she had to tell her father how she felt about him.

He heard nonsense about oil companies and other terminology about economics he didn’t understand. He gave a small smile to Truly and started to leave the table. Truly followed him despite the suspicious eyes and grabbed Caractacus’s hand. This was the first time they had really touched, and it was everything she thought it would be, electrifying and yet subtle all at once.

“Please don’t leave…”, she begged. “me…”.

“Truly, I don't understand any word those middle aged buffons are saying. I’m an inventor, not an economist. I don’t own any estates or lands, have a mistress or a-wife. I’m useless!”

She took both of his hands in her own. She was holding his hands, he couldn't look up at her just the fascination of her skin against his. She was so cold.

“Not useless, just hopeless!”.

“When you’re near me it’s so delicious,” he blurted.

“What did you just say?” she said blinking her eyes.

“I’m going to go,” he said suddenly jerking yanking his hands away from hers. “I’ll have Mr. Coggins bring your car back?”

“You’re not going to bring it back here yourself?” she asked hopefully.

He never replied.  
_______

The twins had already gone to bed, Grandpa slapped Caractacus on the back forcefully. “What was that for?!”

“For behaving like a fool, yet again. You’ve done it now, running after her. You can’t support her!”

“If Woof Sweets is going to be successful, I could-”

“Those confounded sweets of yours? No one will buy them,” his father argued.

“Well thank you, Grandpa, I appreciate the support,” Caractacus added sarcastically.

“You’ll get her son, don’t worry,” his dad added sympathetically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh these idiots, let's see what they do next shall we? And aren't we all Truly?

  Lord Scrumptious sent Caractacus a telegram about the statistics of Woof Sweets. Finally some money would come in and perhaps some more food and a bigger house.

 

   Putting on his best suit and his blue neckerchief he took Chitty and drove up only to find Mr.Gilkey cosying up to Truly. A pang of jealousy shot through him as drove up into the gravel.

 

   “Truly,” Mr.Gilkey purred, as he had pulled her forcefully to his plump body. His greasy hair brushing against her skin. She cringed and pushed him away.

 

    “Don’t call me that **,”** she snapped. “don’t _ever_ call me that”.

 

    “That’s your name isn’t it?”

 

     “Only the one I love can call me that,” she replied stiffly.

 

     “That young inventor of myours, your father warned me that you might be attached to him,” Mr. Gilkey replied. “does this young man know that you love him?”

 

      “I think he does,” she smiled to herself thinking of the memory of his skin brushed against hers. “he’s a lovely lonely man, and knows far better about sweets and mechanics than you!”

 

    She walked away from him, she felt such a sense of relief when she snapped at him. As soon as she goes to the garden she sees Caractacus going back to Chitty.

 

    “Mr. Potts!”

 

    “Truly!”

 

     Why was he surprised to see her of course she was there! “Are you here on business?”

 

     “Yes your father wanted the recipe for Woof Sweets to give to his chefs to make!” he beamed excitedly despite the awkwardness.

 

     “Oh, that’s so wonderful. I’m happy for you!” she said with a sweet smile. It was such a nice smile that brought out her hazel eyes.

 

      “Did you get your automobile back?”

 

      “Yes Mr. Coggins was so kind. A gave him five pounds for his generosity,” she replied.

 

     Only Truly would think of that, she was not making this easier for him. “Please don’t go, at least have tea with me”.

 

     Following her to the parlor she announced her father went back to the factory. Caractacus silently thanked heaven above for not having to face Lord Scrumptious’s temper. A maid poured the tea as Truly looked around and picked several books. She placed them on the small table as Caractacus sat down. He wearing the same outfit he did on the beach, he looked so handsome she hoped he would turn around to see his front. He was in excellent shape, his arms were muscular and had a good figure.

 

  He ran his hands along the fabric of the small books. “They are books on statistics and accounting so you won't feel entirely left out. You are so much smarter than those middle aged buffons. And much more…”

 

      “Handsome?” he finished for her.

 

     “Well not to sound ridiculous,” she laughed.

 

      “There is nothing ridiculous about calling me handsome, Truly”.

 

      She blushed crimson as he smirked at her. There was something about the way they looked at each other that was intense. A pain in his chest as Truly kept looking at his blue grey eyes. “So you don’t think it’s ridiculous?” she asked suppressing happy tears.

 

       “No not at all,” he replied.

 

       He looked down at the leather books to avoid her gaze. “Thank you so much for the books, they will help a lot. Maybe I should avoid meeting your father or your father’s business partners for awhile”.

 

      “Oh don’t do that, he will love you in time,” she assured him. “just study harder”.

 

     He gestured towards the books and sipped his tea. “Do you think of me often?” she asked after a small amount of silence.

 

    “I don’t think that’s a question I’m willing to answer,” he replied. “especially without the proper setting”.

 

     “What proper setting?” she asked with a quizzical brow.

 

     “First of all if I was to confess my undying love for you it would be in a lake,” he replied softly. His features had softened and had become almost romantic. “where I first carried you, I would hold you tight in my arms and say-”

 

     “You love me,” she finished for him.

 

     “Right,” he replied awkwardly with a chuckle. “And I would ask for your hand because there is nothing ridiculous about marriage”.

 

    “Whoever said there was?” she laughed. “Do you know how to play the piano?”

 

   She gestured to the grand piano near the private office of her father. Caractacus felt intimidated by the large piano and large keys, Truly played a few notes and so beautifully. She pulled out the piano chair as Caractacus sat by her. "I’m afraid a little rusty. I have a piano at home but it is very old and out of tune”.

 

    “Jeremy and Jeremima told me,” Truly replied.

 

    “Let’s see if I didn’t forget,” he smiled biting his lip he ran his hands through the keys he made a soft melody.

 

   “That was beautiful, do it again!” she pleaded.

 

    For Truly he played on, and looked into her eyes. _“Truly Scrumptious, you’re truly, truly, scrumptious, scrumptious as a cherry peach parfait. When you’re near me it’s so delicious, honest Truly, you’re the answer to my wishes. Truly Scrumptious, though I may seem presumptuous, never ever go away. My heart beats so unruly because I love you, Truly. Honest Truly, I do”._

 

He stared into her eyes as she moved closer to him, he had such a beautiful voice. She rested her head against her hand as he moved to tip her face- oh my god was he going to kiss her! Her first kiss! And it wasn’t going to be by Mr. Gilkey but by her crazy eccentric inventor. Just when their lips were brushing sudden screaming came from the halls of Scrumptious manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments :D  
> I also found this beautiful cover of Truly Scumptious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHBPRinHWtM


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been such a long wait for all you lovely people, but college and work got in the way. Anyway, I got the hd version of Chitty yesterday and its in 1080p and beautiful. I have made a cover for this short story here: 
> 
> file:///Users/sarayeshoua/Desktop/Honest%20Truly%20I%20Do.png

 

Both of them jumped out of their seats as if it had caught on fire. They both cleared their throats and chuckled nervously their cheeks turning crimson. Somehow in one way or another they had admitted their feelings for each other. It was never straightforward but it hung in the air like so many things that hung between them. 

 

Before Truly could do anything Caractacus had already gone from her sight. She sighed as her maid, Jane had come in. She didn’t notice Jane was there all her attention was focused on the memory of almost kissing him! His lips were so soft and so close to touching until Jane had ruined it all!

 

“What is it Jane?” The annoyance was clear in Truly’s voice. 

 

“There was a robbery at your father’s candy factory, almost all of the money is gone! Your father is furious!” 

“No, that can’t be. Where is Carac-Mr. Potts?”

 

“He left as soon as he heard,” Jane replied. 

 

Truly’s heart sank, that couldn’t have been why he left. He said he loved her, is that why he left? He heard her father’s yelling that’s why! Why did he have to be such a coward? 

 

She gathered her skirts and went out of the room with the books in her hand. She started her yellow car and followed the shadow of Chitty. It was too late, he was already out of sight. 

 

________

 

Caractacus hit himself over the head, he had been called a fool numerous times, by his father, even by his late wife, Mimsie. Not by Truly, she had called him genius, made him a better father, a better husband if he had a chance- she was his second chance and he lost that. He had never known the feeling of this before, he had always been alone and kept to himself but she had entered his heart with a boom and then with a breeze. 

 

Almost knowing what Truly almost tasted like was eating at his mind, it was worse than lust, no it had faded a long time ago, it was hunger. He felt it when he first met her and couldn’t quite put his finger on it but now it was clear. His heart yearned and ached for her, like a ocean that yearns for the call of the sand. He knows he’ll dream of her every night, because that was the curse of falling for someone he could not have. 

 

As he woke up at an the unearthly hour of six in the morning, he couldn’t sleep and he had all the schoolboy symptoms of being in love. Lack of sleep and drinking. He didn’t call himself much of a drinker, it never suited his taste buds, he had poured himself a glass of wine into a flask. 

 

He searched for a tool and found a familiar small voice in the back of his head. “Daddy?”

 

       He turned around to see Jeremima. “Jeremima? Having trouble falling asleep?”

 

     “Daddy, why hasn’t Truly come to visit us?”

 

The innocent smile had faded from the young inventor’s face. “Well, honey, it’s complicated,” he said, mustering a fake smile. He picked Jeremima up and placed her in the front seat of Chitty. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jeremima’s innocent face. “And it involves business and money, something that you Daddy doesn’t have much of”. 

 

         “Do you love Truly, Daddy?”

 

        “Yes, I do. And I haven’t given up on her yet”

 

         “Hooray!” his little daughter shouted excitedly. 

 

          “Yes hooray!”

 

          “You won’t let her mean father, get in the way, will you?”

  
       He laughed at her comment, she had heard him mumbling curses about Lord Scrumptious. He carried her away and brought her back to bed, turning out the lights as she drifted off into a silent sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, enjoy.

 

The wedding day of Mr. Gilkey and Miss Truly Scrumptious was moved to May instead of September. The Scrumptious Sweets factory had burned down a few weeks ago, much to the dismay of Truly, although she couldn’t tell Caractacus. There was this new strange familiarity between them, but she couldn’t break his heart, she didn’t want his sympathy. 

 

Somehow he knew and sent a letter has an apology to the Scrumptious family, sorry for the money they both had lost and sorry for his intentions towards Truly. A part of him hated Truly for that, for making him embarrass himself and her, regarding the dreadful day with Lord Scrumptious’s business partners. Hated her for entering his heart with a boom and then with a breeze. 

 

      Truly had dinner with them, she and her father had found a small livable home together and were not far away from the windmill. Truly’s heart had fluttered when she heard the sound of Caractacus’s laughter. The sound of a happy home made her envy their simple life. 

 

       “Jeremy! It’s Truly!” 

 

       “Children!” she beamed excitedly. 

 

        They embraced her warmly, and behind them was Caractacus with a sad smile. “Mr. Potts”. 

 

        “Truly,” he replied sadly and kissed her hand warmly. 

 

      She blushed crimson as she sat down next to him at the dinner table, it felt natural and real. Her father gave Caractacus a warning glance. He had enough of this, being put down for his wealth, from that little ounce of investment he got selling the Whistling Sweets. Putting down his fork, he turned to his father, who had been not supportive, no Truly had been the only one to support him, not to call him a fool. 

 

    He felt a pang of annoyment, a pang of hope, he remembered his promise to Jeremima, he wasn’t going to give up on Truly. Somehow he was going to give up Truly to Mr. Gilkey. And what an ass he sounded like, from what Truly had told, her eyes transfixed on him. Her eyes were animated when she spoke, the company walked outside in the warm cold during sunset. 

 

   Truly was living with her aunt, a very stuck up aunt who was too old to pay much attention to her. Caratacus wanted her to have a place for her to stay, with him forever. How was he going to get rid of Mr. Gilkey? How as that going to work out for them? She was just a few miles down the road, and that was a comfort. 

 

                                            _________________

              

    Mr. Gilkey, having been sexually attracted to Truly Scrumptious for some time, had not been in love and nor felt like he should be. It would be a marriage of convenience and of course, he had known Caractacus Potts and the events of Vulgaria were to be forgotten but her heart was not forgotten. Her heart was with Caractacus. 

 

      Hoping to bump into Caractacus, Truly had driven to the substitute buildings for the Scrumptious factory, workers were working on rebuilding the factory soon. Potts had given the family some money from his first sale of Whistling Sweets. 

 

       She saw the colors of Chitty come up in the driveway with the handsome young eccentric professor step out of the car in his flat cap. Truly had greeted him. 

 

   “Truly, about that time we almost-”

 

   “I know it’s alright”

 

   “I’m mean your getting married..”

 

   “I know,” she said after a few seconds of silence. “thank you for the money you pulled through”. 

 

   “Always,” he mumbled. 

  
        They smiled at each other and watched as Scrumptious factory was built from scratch. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Scrumptious, being the sister of Lord Scrumptious took her usual tea time at four o’clock. She looked outside and saw her niece, Truly strolling the grounds. She had taken her writing untensils and and began writing to the Potts family, she wanted some comfort it was the only family she actual felt at home for. 

 

“Truly, come inside, the wind is coming soon, we might see a little rain”. 

 

Truly signed her named in the corner of the page and tucked in the coat of her jacket. “Aunt, I think I’m going to take my drive to the lake”.

 

“What lake?” her aunt asked, completley ignorant of Truly’s adventures with the Potts family.

 

“I think I should tell you something,” Truly decided and sat down not far away from her aunt. 

 

She told the entire story from start to finish, and finally told what seem to be an entire story, it was what love did to her. 

 

“Well there is nothing you can do, Mr Potts still doesn’t have enough money to provide and Mr. Gilkey can rebuild the Scrumptious factory,” her aunt explained. 

 

“The lake is the only place where I can get a piece of mind,” Truly replied. 

 

“Well here,” her aunt sighed and poured a glass of gin. 

 

Truly poured the orange brown liquid down her throat and gulped. She excused herself to go to her room. 

 

________

 

Caractacus, took one last look at the letter and sighed, he had to do something,the money he had earned from his whistling sweets, he could marry Truly comfortably. He was afraid of standing up to her father, and ore importantly of standing up to Mr. Gilkey. His father encouraged him over the past few weeks although it didn’t feel like it, Caractacus felt like a coward and perhaps he had been one his whole life. 

 

He decided, after gathering all, his money, he drove Chitty to Scrumptious Manor to see Lord Scrumptious. He backed down the last time, he wouldn’t back down now. 

 

“I demand to see Lord Scrumptious!” came the young inventors voice through the halls of Scrumptious Manor. 

 

Lord Scrumptious, looking up from his paperwork, saw the young inventor, Mr. Potts, flushed, and maybe a little red in the face. “Listen, I have to talk to you”. 

 

“If this is about those confounded sweets of yours, it will be awhile before the factory is up and running and money will be rolling in again”. 

 

“I know about that,” he sheepishly smiled and turned to to other business partners, they left the room promptly as if by queue. 

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

“Your daughter, Truly”. 

 

“Its out of the question, we’ve already discussed this”. 

 

“A few months ago, but I can offer something her something that Mr. Gilkey cannot-” he argued, he could he feel his voice rising. “Love”. 

 

“As she told you she’s not happy with Mr. Gilkey?”

 

“Yes,” he replied. 

 

“How old are you by the way?” Lord Scrumptious asked, his eyebrows raised. 

 

“Sir?” he sheepishly asked. He certainly didn’t expect Truly’s father to ask him such a bold question. 

 

“Thirty-five, sir,” Caractacus swallowed. 

 

“Please give me your reasonings for marrying my daughter, if you’re so sure of yourself”. 

 

“Well, I assume you know the events of Vulgaria,” Caractacus started and saw that Lord Scrumptious was not amused. “Well, I took the Truly and the kids on a little trip, we ended up  falling for each other, I think I fell for her when we took the trip to the beach- I can’t pin the moment exactly-”

 

“Will you please end this story?”

 

“The only real difference between Mr. Gilkey is that I love her, and he doesn’t. I would call myself more handsome than he is-”

 

“Get on with it please,” Lord Scrumtious impatiently cried out. 

 

“I would like to court her, just for a little while, until the factory is finished and then marry her- with your permission of course..”

 

“We’ll leave it about to Truly to decide how she feels about you, and of course how the company does,” Lord Scrumptious agreed. 

  
“Thank you so much,” Caractaucs smiled. “truly”. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Lord Scrumptious thought perhaps his business partner was a little old for his daughter, she being the tender young age of twenty-eight. He saw his young friend, leaving with a huge smile on his events. Telling Mr. Gilkey off, was quite an unusual experience, his eyes opened entirely to to this man who wanted his water for a trophy wife it seemed. His new rather quirky inventor business partner, was the right choice for Truly. 

 

 

Over the past few weeks, even if possible Caractacus was falling more in love with Truly, and her vice versa. They went to many dinner parties together, and some dinners were alone, and there were picnics with the kids. There wasn’t any kissing yet, although the kids were happy to have a new mother to be. 

 

There were times when he felt guilty, like he was cheating on his late wife, he still wore the gold ring, his heart was split in two between Mimsie, a girl he had known forever since childhood and Truly, a woman he had only known for a few days. A feeling that had grew so intensely since that picnic on the beach. Nothing special had happened just the way Truly had let the kids drag her all across the beach was so selfless. He had dropped her home after their adventure, he wanted to ask her to marry him, he dropped her home, when the twins had embarrassed them. Truly was still in her costume dress, she had her other clothes in her hand. They had argued before, but never like this. “You know how I feel about you, don’t you?” he asked before she had disappeared into the gates from him- from his life. 

 

“Of course I knew, just because I’m silly and female doesn’t mean I’m blind to the attentions of a man!”

 

He stammered. “You-but you never said anything!”

 

“Neither did you!”

 

“Well how was I supposed to-Truly come back please. I know the kids had embarrassed us, several times but I don’t want to lose you because of that. You know the social class difference between us, the inventions of mine never worked. I’m useless”. 

 

“Just hopeless!” she finished for him and stormed off. 

 

He looked at his kids, he knew he messed up, he knew they heard everything- perhaps they were too young to understand. His main concern right now was that he lost Truly perhaps forever. 

 

And then he didn’t she was his now, he took off the ring and heard a whisper. “It’s alright, it’s okay to move on”. The ghost, a figment of his imagination, her hair had lost its color, it was faded, almost grey, she kissed him on the cheek. He wanted to hold her, but she disappeared into the winds of night. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Caractacus sang the lullaby to the children, the one Mimsie used to sing. It was a tribute to her but also a goodbye. He didn’t tell the twins yet he was going to ask Truly to marry him the next morning. He brushed his hair, which had already went back into it’s unruly place. He didn’t think Truly would mind, she said it to him on several occasions that she loved his grey temples, which he also felt self conscious about. This was Truly, selfless, opinionated, openhearted, gentle hearted Truly Scrumptious. 

 

As he took one look at himself Grandpa and the kids and smiled hopefully. “With or without the flat cap?”

 

“Without,” the three replied in unison. 

 

“Where are you going, my boy?”

 

“I have to go see Truly, right now. How do I look?”

 

“Oh Daddy! Finally!” came all three voices. 

 

Caractacus rolled his eyes and blushed profusely. He kissed his two children on the held and gave his father hug which he hadn’t done in a long time. He took the flat cap just in case and ran. Chitty, drove faster than she had ever done before. He felt a sense of repeating events, as if it had all happened before, as if it was suppossed to happen. He felt himself blushing before it all happened, he dreamed about it for weeks, he just hoped Truly would be where she should be. 

 

What he was going to say? How was he going to say it? In all his life he never thought he was going to be embarrased to say it. The sun was beginning to set, the sky was a blood orange. He didn’t see her, but she had splashed into the water, her car engine sputtered, in the corner of her eye she saw Chitty, the wonderful magical car, she spun around and saw Caractacus running toward her. Her heart skipped a beat, she father had given her permission to marry whomever she loved, and she chose him. Eccentric, charming young inventor with a wonderful imagination came rushing towards her. They felt comfortable around each other now, the awkwardness that had started when they had first met was gone, it was more comfortable now, more at ease. 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 SPLASH! Truly was once again thrown into the water! Caractacus, coming to her rescue yelled out a yelp of surprise, as he spun her out of the water. “Caractacus!” Truly yelped in surprise. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Surprised, she kissed him back dazzeled by his satisfied smile.

 

“Truly,” he smiled. “I’m so sorry-”

 

“I keep losing track of how many times you’ve saved me-”

 

“I love you! You accused me of not saying anything, well I’m saying something now! I’m in love with you, Truly”.

 

“I always knew, in the way you looked at me and the way you spoke-it was stupid of me for asking you to explain your actions-”

 

“I was stupid, I was stuck in the clouds, and you pulled me down back to Earth, back to you.”

 

“You’re not stupid, you are smart and intelligent man. So we both felt the same way? But we’re both low in society, my father lost his money, his whole business. You lost your money-”

 

“Scrumptious Sweets will get back on its feet. And so will I, you helped me persuade your father to buy my sweets-all my inventions have been successful since I met you- I only thought of you. Chitty might be magical- but so are you. We’ll manage”

 

She looked at him with a happy sad smile, he grabbed for her hand. “Truly, will you have me?”

 

“Yes Caractacus, oh yes”.

 

He spun her out of the water once again. She buried her face in the fabric of what looked like a hunting jacket. He settled her down on the marsh between the grass and the lake. Her lovely blue dress was soaked, her hair was a little out of place. She still looked the same to him, still _truly scrumptious_. “What are you wearing?” she suddenly laughed, smoothing out the curls of his hair.

 

“It was last minute, its a hunting jacket I think,” he said examining the coat. “I just wanted to-”

 

“I know”

 

He grabbed her hand, and had a wild adventurous look in his eyes. “Let’s go somewhere!”

 

“Where?” she asked, loving the adventurous side of them.

 

“To the mountains, anywhere, you want to. I’m yours”.

 

She never realized how much those words meant right now. He was hers. “ _I was a lonely man, without the blessing of a lovely wife,”_ he began to sing. She heard his voice before in Vulgaria. “ _And then there was you and then I was not a lonley man_ ”.  

 

She gave him another sweet kiss, which caught him by surprise, he woud have to get used to it. “ _You were a lonely man, but something else was true, a lonely girl just took once look at you. She fell in love with that lovely lonely man. My life now as a plan to always make you see, that I love you as I much as you love me. Never to be as we began. You very lonely man, and me very lovely girl”._

 

His heart swelled at her last words and kissed her again and again, until they both rocked into a rythym. He lifted her bridal style, nuzzled her close, and placed her down near the passengar side of Chitty. “Where to now, my love?” Caractacus asked his fiancee.

 

As Chitty took flight into clouds she whispered. “To the skies”.

 

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have read, left a comment or have left kudos. I hoped you enjoy this story, I have a few more short stories planned ahead. I hope you guys stay with me!


End file.
